


Сны во Снах

by Disk_D



Category: Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, The Double Shadow - Clark Ashton Smith
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU (в том числе со временем). Рэндольф Картер, странствуя по снам, попадает в дом на скалах, где учитель и ученик из числа посейдонских магов призвали, на свою погибель, ужасных тварей, проникающих в их тени, и пытается спасти последнего оставшегося в живых человека. План его, однако, не простая благотворительность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны во Снах

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для команды Лавкрафта на ФБ-2013.

Рэндольф Картер помнил это место - он был здесь однажды, когда еще только учился открывать двери снов во снах, и бродил в тот раз по строгим прямым галереям, праздно разглядывая огромные каменные фигуры, подпиравшие свод, и недвижных мумий, стоявших вдоль стен. Они были, конечно, мертвы, но Картер слишком хорошо знал, как мало это значит в краях магов, и не удивлялся, когда они сходили со своих мест, чтобы услужить хозяевам мраморного дома на скалах.  
Дом этот в окружении скал и моря, продуваемый высокими ветрами, наполненный диковинными вещами и старыми манускриптами, имел странное очарование, общее для всех таких мест, как бы они не выглядели и в каком бы мире не находились. Картер не мог не наслаждаться им, хотя и чувствовал особенно остро натяжение струны, держащей его дверь, равно как и легкий, неустойчивый страх, возникавший всякий раз, когда шаги его, шаги незримого сновидца, отдававшиеся во мраморных плитах, совпадали с едва слышной поступью неприятных созданий-слуг, спешивших мимо.   
Хозяев же, двоих посейдонцев, Картер видел издали в саду и не стал подходить ближе, отчасти страшась, что его каким-то немыслимым образом заметят (хотя и знал, что резные косточки у него в кармане надежно защитят от такой неудачи); отчасти стыдясь своего вторжения исподволь в чужую жизнь, отчасти - не желая бередить старых воспоминаний, потому что, увидев, как юноша и его старший друг обсуждают свиток, разложенный перед ними на каменной скамье, Картер не мог не вспомнить и другой дом, и другого человека, учившего другого жаждущего знаний, и телефонный провод, змеящийся в темном провале склепа.  
Именно это было его первой мыслью, когда он вновь, много позже, ступил на мраморные плиты и узнал высокий дом на скалах, - но теперь, больше вызнав об этой стране, он явился сюда не для бесцельных прогулок. Открыть дверь дважды в одно место с малым промежутком времени почти невозможно даже для искушенного сновидца, каким Картер по праву считал себя теперь, и он успокоил себя, что оба встреченных им прежде человека либо не родились еще, либо давно уже умерли; книги же, записи на свитках, и постаментах, и стенах, и серебряных пластинах, и раскрашенных пеленах мумий в любом случае стоило поискать - знания не исчезают с людьми, и знания приходят раньше, чем люди.   
Но что-то изменилось в мраморном доме на скалах, и Картер, ищущий знания, сменил свой привычный шаг на осторожную, почти воровскую поступь; он крался по галерее, из которой ушел ветер, и страх прижимал его к полу. Мраморные плиты под ногами были неестественно теплыми, ни звука не раздавалось в тишине, кроме плеска волн далеко внизу, за стенами; мудрость не ушла из этой тишины, но это была не та мудрость, которой кому-нибудь стоит искать.  
Коридоры были пусты - мумии исчезли, не было видно ни единой твари, что рысцой бежали вдоль стен, торопясь исполнить волю призвавшего их мага, и даже исполинские каменные фигуры, державшие на своих плечах своды, казалось, высохли и едва заметно подрагивали.  
Картер втянул носом воздух и почувствовал запах гнили. Страх мешался с любопытством, разъедающим разум. Он нащупал косточки с вырезанными на них символами у себя в кармане, на всякий случай сжал их в ладони и пошел еще медленнее, еще осторожнее.   
Галерея повернула, открывая взгляду несколько дверей; Картер знал, что за резной двухстворчатой дверью в центре скрывается библиотека, то, ради чего он сюда пришел. В прошлый раз ряды искусных мелких символов повергли его в не меньшее отчаяние, чем когда-то арабский; но теперь, соизволив, наконец (как он не преминул лишний раз себя выругать) заучить язык Посейдонии, что далось ему легко, он не окажется невежественным глупцом перед хранилищем знаний.   
Он осторожно потянул дверь, но та не поддалась; тогда Картер вытащил короткий узкий ножичек, выигранный им когда-то в гавани Семи Лун, - его матовое лезвие окунули в семь видов соли, да еще искупали в хрустале, - и с нажимом провел острием по всем завиткам причудливого замка.  
Дверь отворилась без шума, и Картер приоткрыл ее ровно настолько, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь.  
Тотчас же сновидец застыл в непереносимом страхе. Мысль о побеге сверкнула в сознании, но он боялся даже пошевелиться.   
Две ужасающие фигуры высились посреди залы, черные и зловонные, чужеродные по сущности своей всему вокруг - книгам и свиткам, мрамору, проему открытого окна, морю и небу за ним, застывшему воздуху, времени, жизни и смерти. Они стояли, безмолвные, омерзительные, несущие на себе больше углов и искажений, чем может вместить человеческий взгляд, и сама мысль о том, что они, ни живые, ни мертвые, все же способны смотреть на что-то, способны чего-то ждать, застыв так, могла довести до сумасшествия.   
У стены возле окна стоял стол, и за ним, скорчившись, сидел человек, неизмеримо маленький по сравнению с черными громадами. Они смотрят на него, догадался Картер, они поджидают его; человек же лихорадочно писал что-то, не поднимая головы, не оборачиваясь, и закатное солнце протянуло его тень далеко по мрамору пола.   
Картер тронул носком ботинка белую плиту перед собой так, будто она была кипящей лавой. Сделал шаг, потом, переждав секунду - другой. Он боялся смотреть на черных высоких, но, не сумев пересилить себя и взглянув раз, другой, третий, понял, что черные провалы глазниц, сосредоточенные прежде на сидящем за столом, теперь неотступно прикованы к нему самому. В ушах зазвенело, предметы начали тускнеть. Они не могут видеть меня, думал Картер в отчаянии, а косточки в кармане почти царапали его руку, - но пустые черные провалы следили за ним, поворачиваясь медленно и неумолимо. Картер почти молился про себя, чтобы они двинулись и сами, чтобы подали знак, даже напали, выказали хоть что-то, дающее ему возможность что-нибудь подумать о них, отличное от безымянного страха, но они оставались неподвижны, и он пытался не глядеть на них прямо, двинувшись быстрее, рассматривая пол перед собой и человека за столом.  
Подойдя вплотную, он со скорбью узнал молодого посейдонца, которого видел здесь раньше, и не без удивления отметил, что тот почти не изменился внешне, если не считать страшной усталости, почти измождения, исказившего его лицо. Значит, мне удалось открыть дверь очень близко, подумал Картер вяло, стараясь уцепиться за эту мысль.   
Сможет ли он уйти обратно? Вдруг эти, за спиной, - он до сих пор чувствовал их безглазый взгляд, - прямо сейчас смотрят и на его дверь?  
Картер, невидимый, посмотрел на стол из оникса, загроможденный свитками и рукописями. Вот его цель - он не побрезговал путем воров, чтобы добраться до них, но хватать их сейчас, на глазах у хозяина, или показаться ему и объяснить свои действия значило бы окончательно дать тварям понять, где он. Картер был в отчаянии. Схватить со стола что-нибудь, что подвернется под руку, уже как настоящий вор, и тотчас же свернуть струну, позволив утащить себя обратно в дверь? Молодой посейдонец ему не помеха, но что, если твари будут быстрее?  
Сидевший за столом лихорадочно писал что-то, держа серебряную палочку очень близко к заостренному концу, вымазав пальцы в серых чернилах. Вдруг он обернулся - Картер отпрянул, - но посейдонец посмотрел не на него, а на высоких черных тварей, и во взгляде этом был тот же ужас, что пережил сам Картер, но еще вина и отчаяние; исчезнувшие, впрочем, и оставившие только страх, чуть только взгляд этот скользнул левее. Картер машинально проследил его, осмотрев тень, тянущуюся от стола по мраморному полу и странно раздваивающуюся под конец - должно быть, тому виной был неверный свет серебряных светильников, горевших почему-то в библиотеке, хотя солнце еще не зашло.   
Посейдонец писал с трудом, глаза его закрывались от усталости и перенесенного недавно напряжения. Картер заглянул через чужое плечо в неоконченные записи: символы следовали друг за другом грязно и неровно, в обрывистых строчках не хватало аккуратной красоты обычного письма этих мест, словно у писавшего не оставалось больше времени на такие глупости, надстрочные знаки сливались в сплошные пятна, затуманивая рода и числа, - но Картер сумел прочесть отдельные слова и целые строки, скособоченные всякий раз под конец, вжимающиеся в поля, как вжимались в камень исполинские статуи галереи; пытающиеся, скатившись, исчезнуть, спрятаться у корешка, как сбежало и спряталось все живое в мраморном доме на скалах; и, прочтя, растерялся, потому что мысли о прошлом вновь настигли его, повторяясь перед ним в другом мире с другими людьми.   
Картер велел себе собраться, вновь посмотрел на темное пятно, вторую тень возле тени человека за столом (невольно проверив и собственную, бледную и едва различимую даже ее носителю, как тень любого сновидца, прошедшего через две двери), оценил на глаз расстояние между пятном и тонкой черной гранью, бессолнечным отражением человеческой головы: за прошедшие минуты оно сократилось на добрый дюйм.  
Серебряная палочка зазвенела, упав на пол - посейдонец выронил ее, потянулся было поднять, но замер, словно остановленный мыслью о чем-то, и оставил лежать, как есть.   
Несколько секунд он не делал ничего, уронив голову на скрещенные руки, а после протянул руку к шкатулке с мелким, желтоватым, похожим на неочищенную соль песком.  
За эти мгновения Картер решился на нечто неслыханное; после он с трудом мог объяснить себе, почему ему вздумалось, что его расчеты, слишком приблизительные даже для таких условий, верны, что странный план, никем не мыслимый ранее, может быть осуществим; хотя, в сущности, терять было нечего ни ему самому, ни, тем более, несчастному за столом. Как бы то ни было, одно он знал точно - оставлять незнакомца здесь, повторяя уже сделанное года назад, прибавляя себе новых ночных кошмаров, он не собирался.  
Картер быстро вытащил воровской ножик, вскрыл матовым лезвием один из крохотных бесценных флакончиков белого стекла, висевший у него на шее - содержимое его высыпалось в подставленную ладонь, и было оно не больше щепотки соли, но вмещало в себя многие вещи - высохшие крупицы, толченую плоть пропитанных медом людей, продававшуюся на арабских базарах; труху, бывшую рассказами о невиданных краях, соскобленную ножами из слоновой кости с александрийских палимпсестов, потому что словам этим больше не было места в их мире; легкий, призрачный песок, что Князь Историй рассыпает возле всех живых и мертвых, навевая им сны, и скрытые частицы, собранные на вершинах На'р-Таноса.   
Немало отдал Рэндольф Картер когда-то за этот флакончик, но теперь он опустошил его за одно мгновение и, быстро вытянув руку, высыпал все бывшее в нем поверх горстки песка, брошенной обреченным посейдонцем на свои записи, чтобы высушить серые чернила. Вот он склонился над развернутым листом, всматриваясь в занесенные песчаной горсткой символы, и горько усмехнулся, представив, быть может, как и всю его повесть, и опустевший мраморный дом, и весь оставшийся мир затянет вскорости принесенный ветром песок, если не что-то хуже.  
Картер мысленно коснулся струны, тихо зазвеневшей в трех мирах сразу; черные фигуры, казалось, гневно увеличились в размерах, а пятно на полу скользнуло к тени еще ближе.   
Но посейдонец уже засыпал за своим столом, и чуть только глаза его закрылись, еще не погружая его в настоящий сон, но уже уводя из здешней яви, как Картер, сосредоточившись, развернул струну, охватившую теплое сознание засыпающего человека, - и отпустил ее, увлекая сквозь собственную дверь и себя, и незнакомца, торжествующе слыша, как пространство за ними вздрогнуло, сотрясаемое то ли взбешенными черными фигурами, если они все же заметили их, то ли самим неслыханным поступком сновидца Рэндольфа Картера, нарушившего утвержденный седой древностью порядок вещей.

 

* * *  
Картер приземлился на ноги, как и подобает опытному сновидцу, но незнакомец из мраморного дома на скалах мешком вывалился из двери, ударившись спиной о постамент маленькой скульптуры на укромных солнечных задворках, и тотчас же завопил.  
\- Кто ты? Что ты сделал? - обратился он к Картеру, попытавшись было встать на ноги, но упав снова; он дико и запуганно озирался по сторонам, сложив пальцами левой руки простейший знак защиты.  
\- Погляди на свою тень, - сказал мирно Картер, и собеседник его притих.  
Тень его была чуть прозрачнее обычного, как у всякого сновидца во Снах, но пятно возле нее исчезло.  
\- Что ты сделал? - повторил он пораженно. - Как ты это сделал?  
Картер отметил про себя, что язык этого незнакомца звучал чуть глуше, а гласные были чуть отрывистее, чем у тех, с кем он беседовал и у кого учился языку его земель до сих пор. Видимо, жил этот незнакомец на исходе эпохи, подумалось ему.  
\- Мое имя - Рэндольф Картер, - он наклонил голову, - я сновидец из Бостона, что в Новой Англии, и я прошу прощения за свое вторжение и самоуправство. Сейчас мы находимся в Аккаде Актобе, вольном городе Страны Снов, и здесь ты в безопасности.  
Картер помог ему встать и рассказал о магии сна и огромной Стране Снов, о том, как сновидцы расхаживают по ней свободно, проходя из Яви сквозь Врата, лежащие далеко отсюда, и как они путешествуют меж других дверей, создаваемых один раз и для одного человека, которые соединяют все мыслимые и немыслимые миры и открывать которые - великое искусство; о том, как он, Рэндольф Картер, странствует по снам, ища приключений и знаний, и как он попал в Посейдонию, в дом на скалах, и, увидя, что там случилось, не мог не попытаться помочь. Посейдонец, которого звали Харпетрон, горячо поблагодарил своего нежданного спасителя; Картер обещал рассказать еще больше, как только они смогут немного отдохнуть, а сейчас им обоим следовало бы поторопиться.  
\- Время течет по-другому во сне, - Картер, не сбавляя шага, перепрыгнул через корзину, стоявшую у них на пути: они проталкивались сквозь толпу на главной торговой улице города, сбегавшей к морю, и Харпетрон едва поспевал за своим новым знакомцем; голова его кружилась от облаков диковинных запахов, многолюдного шума и тысяч красок. - Одна ночь наяву для меня равняется примерно двум неделям здесь. Но путешественников из яви, которая знакома мне, гораздо больше, чем из твоих земель, которые я едва ли знаю, и оттого представить не могу, сколько у тебя есть времени; но зато я знаю одного человека, который высчитает для нас эту разницу, к тому же вы в каком-то роде имеете много общего.   
\- Так значит, где-то там, наяву, безобразное пятно вот-вот вольется в мою тень?  
\- Да, - пожал плечами Картер, удерживая посейдонца: мимо них величаво прошагал, распихивая толпу, тяжело груженный кусками лавы верблюд.  
Картер объяснил, что за это время он может попытаться найти магию, что поможет спастись, сможет подумать в покое, без гнета чудовищных тварей, высящихся за его спиной; да и магия здесь, в Аккаде Актобе, сверкающем белом городе на острове посреди моря, есть самая разная, и найти нужную гораздо проще - люди и те, кого нельзя назвать людьми, приносят ее с собой из своих земель и эпох. Это богатый торговый город, бесконечными уступами и лестницами высящийся в белом песчанике стен и террас, привечающий всех и каждого, и миры так тесно соседствуют в нем, что границы здесь тоньше, чем в иных местах - за то он особенно любим теми из сновидцев, что открывают двери снов во снах.   
Но, помимо ужаса собственной участи, отдалившегося теперь, Харпетрона мучила еще одна мысль, и он, спеша за Картером, не мог наслаждаться в полной мере чудесами белого города перед ним.  
Пройдя половину города и поднявшись выше, Картер и его спутник остановились возле широкого, с куполом здания из резного серого камня, украшенного лазуритом, величественно стоящего между двух дворцов и занимающего почти всю скалу, далеко выдающуюся над морем, висящую над синими волнами. Привратники пропустили их с поклоном.  
\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Картер, ведя Харпетрона по мозаичному полу прохладной резной громады. - Нет никого в Стране Снов, кто лучше бы считал ход созвездий и натяжение струн.  
Посейдонец посмотрел себе под ноги - кусочки цветного стекла и камня складывались в сотни звездных карт разных миров и времен, возле стен в тяжелых шкафах покоились причудливые приборы на медных ногах, с блестящими шестернями, держащие множество линз. По залам и арочным переходам почти неслышно двигались люди в тяжелых шелковых одеждах: они несли кипы бумаг, вычерчивали что-то, подкручивали колесики приборов и негромко переговаривались между собой. Харпетрону, ученику мага, мучительно хотелось задержаться возле каждого человека, каждого инструмента и каждой книги.  
Но вот Картер резко остановился и почтительно склонил голову; Харпетрон поспешно последовал его примеру.   
\- Оставь это, Рэндольф Картер, - проговорил кто-то рядом ворчливо на старом языке, на каком жрецы малых, забытых богов в Посейдонии совершали свои обряды, и Харпетрон, знающий его только потому, что учился у Авикта, удивился. - Ты желанный гость здесь, и ты знаешь это, и ты торопишься, что заметно, так что не трать времени попусту. Что привело тебя сюда сейчас?  
\- Само время, о почтеннейшая, - ответил Картер на том же языке.   
Харпетрон взглянул на того, кто заговорил с Картером, и увидел высокую, почти с него самого ростом, худую старую женщину в темно-синей мантии, с длинными седыми волосами, заплетенными в жгуты, украшенные серебром. Ее лицо с правильными чертами было сосредоточено, она деланно хмурилась, но синие глаза улыбались - ей было приятно увидеть Картера.  
Картер представил их друг другу, и Харпетрон вновь наклонил голову, уже не только из слепой вежливости - он, ученик мага, понимал цену знаниям этой старой женщины, главного звездочета и математика Аккаде Актобе, города, сводящего воедино сотни небесных карт, как понимал и то, что Картер, торопясь, не перечислил и десятой доли их; звали ее Кетав, и она была родом из земель Му, что ведомы посейдонцам, но земли эти еще не назывались так, когда она родилась в них, и язык, который использовали ныне только жрецы забытых богов или маги вроде Авикта, она считала своим родным.   
Кетав обрадовалась, увидев, что кто-то еще - не из тех, кого она обучила сама, - может говорить на нем, а, услышав вкратце историю дома на мраморных скалах, немедленно взялась за расчеты. Помощники в светлых одеждах взвесили несчастного Харпетрона и измерили его со всех сторон серебряными нитями, покуда медные приборы под руками Кетав бликовали солнечный свет, потрескивали и стрекотали, поворачивая линзы и тонкие дощечки со странными метками. Она сверяла что-то с книгами и планами, поспешно подносимыми по ее приказу, а Харпетрон едва успевал отвечать на десятки вопросов о тени, расстоянии до нее, положении звезды Кан и широты погружения солнца, причем не на все из них он знал ответ, а звездочет ставила в пустом свитке перед ней короткие округлые пометки.  
\- Наяву у тебя осталось одиннадцать долей и еще пять сотых, - сказала наконец Кетав. - Здесь - почти полтора цикла, плюс-минус двое суток, точнее сказать не могу, слишком мало данных. Но, в любом случае, можешь больше не спешить так, Харпетрон из Посейдонии, времена года шесть раз сменят друг друга в Стране снов, пока тварь настигнет наяву твою тень... если она будет двигаться с той же скоростью, конечно.   
\- А если я не успею? Если эта... это... решит напасть быстрее, или если я здесь буду слишком медленным?  
\- Умри сновидец, бродящий по Стране снов, наяву, - проговорила Кетав мягко, - от огня, воды, голода, стрелы или яда, от любых козней или естественного хода вещей, тело его и вправду умирает, но сам он остается там, где смерть настигла его, и продолжает жить во Снах. Я - тому доказательство, ибо там и тогда, на землях Му, меня принесли в жертву в храмовом огне, и только умение усыплять себя и сновидеть стало мне защитой. Но я ничего не знаю о сущности тех тварей, что вы призвали, и не могу сказать, что будет с тобой, когда они тебя настигнут - быть может, столь древнее зло подчиняет во всех мирах.  
Они помолчали. Харпетрон с содроганием вспомнил участь мумии, Ойгоса, которого от чудовищной тени не спасла даже смерть.  
\- Хотя жизнь и здесь не вечна, - добавил Картер. - И не всем из сновидцев она по вкусу. Например, Куранес, правитель Ут-Наргая и небес вокруг Серанниана, жил в Яви, откуда родом и я, но в другой стране, и умер там во сне, оставшись жить здесь; он скучает по своей родине и отдал бы все, чтобы вернуться. Но сновидеть из Снов без тела в Яви никому не по плечу, и Куранес не может навестить свою любимую Англию.  
\- Я тоже отдал бы все за это, - проговорил с отчаянием Харпетрон, решившись, наконец, высказать давно мучившую его мысль. - Рэндольф Картер, сновидец, и ты, Кетав, почтеннейшая, звездочет Аккаде Актобе! Я здесь, и я в безопасности настолько, насколько возможно, и я благодарю вас за это; но еще двое из тех, кто совершил тот омерзительный обряд, остались в доме на скалах... один из них уже был мертв, но я чувствую вину и перед ним, а второй - мудрейший и лучший из людей, кого я знал, мой учитель, и его судьба непереносима... Кетав, почтеннейшая, ты жила и умерла в Му так давно от моей эпохи, но сейчас ты жива, ты здесь и говоришь с нами! Рэндольф Картер, ты умеешь открывать двери во снах! Помогите мне вернуться назад, но тремя годами ранее, в тот день, когда я прыгнул в волны, вылавливая проклятую табличку, и я исправлю все, я не возьму ее в руки, и тогда учитель мой...  
Старая Кетав покачала головой.  
\- Нельзя прийти не в собственное прошлое, ни в будущее, - ответила она. - Открыть две двери одного мира рядом ближе, чем на половину человеческой жизни, едва ли возможно искуснейшему из сновидцев, особенно если он открывает их из самой Страны Снов; но если он живет в том мире, куда хочет попасть раньше или позже какого-то срока, ему и вовсе закрыты любые ходы. Нельзя путешествовать во времени своего мира, посейдонец Харпетрон. Мне жаль.  
Он посмотрел на Картера, но Картер отвел взгляд, и не говорил ни слова, когда они вышли из обсерватории. Харпетрон беспомощно сжимал в руке изящный, с золотыми навершиями футляр со свитком подробных расчетов, сделанных Кетав.   
Летний день был в разгаре. Белый град лежал, ослепительный, на блестящей глади синего моря, взбираясь уступами, лестницами и террасами по скалам острова, арки мостов перебегали с крыши на крышу, и ветер едва касался венчающих шпили кованых флюгеров из золота и серебра, украшенных драгоценными камнями. В гавани внизу теснились корабли из множества дальних стран, люди и все те, кого нельзя с уверенностью назвать людьми, вели торговлю, ели и пили, дремали и играли, постигали тайные знания, колдовали, веселились и обманывали друг друга; сотни языков звучали в Аккаде Актобе, сливаясь в живой неровный гул.   
Харпетрон еще раз успеет увидеть здешнее лето, прежде чем тень его будет пожрана тварью, и, быть может, если ему повезет, останется тут и позже, как Кетав, и будет жить, как маг из Посейдонии, и, наверное, найдет, чему посвятить себя на этих обширных землях. Но у его учителя нет такой надежды.  
\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? - с горечью сказал он.  
\- Почему же, - проговорил очень медленно Картер, сворачивая в переулок такой узкий, что идти рядом в нем было невозможно, и Харпетрон не видел его лица. - Ты, конечно, не можешь попасть в свое прошлое, и мало кто из здешних обитателей может открывать двери, потому что все они родились во снах или уже умерли в яви; но я до сих пор сплю в Бостоне, и твой мир для меня чужой. Я могу попытаться это сделать - я предупрежу тебя, и ты не погонишься за той табличкой, а если она все же попадет к вам в руки, избавишься от нее.  
\- О, спасибо тебе, сновидец Рэндольф Картер! Что мне...  
\- Но да, - Картер остановился, взобрался на нагретый солнцем парапет над морем и жестом предложил собеседнику сесть рядом. - Это будет очень нелегко. Кетав говорила только правду - открывать единичные двери близко друг от друга почти невозможно, а я уже открыл одну, когда забрал тебя. Я попытаюсь это сделать, но не ручаюсь за успех.  
Харпетрон едва не обнял его от радости, уверяя, что и попытки будет довольно.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, почему мне так близка твоя история? Нечто схожее произошло и со мной, и слишком много лет я провел в сожалениях, не отпускающих меня даже теперь. Человек, который научил меня всему, ученый, с которым я жил семь лет и который был мне как старший брат, благодаря своей жажде знаний... он... пошел туда, куда не стоило ходить. Он был очень смел, и благодаря этому я выжил, но что случилось с ним, я не знаю до сих пор - его нет ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых, и ни в одном из миров не слышали о нем. Я не оставляю его поисков.  
\- И ты...  
\- Я попытаюсь открыть дверь в прошлом в твоем мире, чтобы спасти тебя, твоего учителя и этого бедного мертвеца-воина, - проговорил Картер тихо, опустив голову, - А ты откроешь дверь в мой и найдешь особняк в Новой Англии, возле Кипарисовой Трясины, и велишь одному сопливому юнцу по имени Рэндольф Картер сделать что угодно, но не пускать Харли Уоррена на кладбище ни в ту осеннюю ночь, ни в любую другую.  
Харпетрон помолчал, захваченный горечью его слов, а Картер молился всем богам, чтобы он не успел узнать, что дверей на самом деле уже было две, и ни один сновидец во всех мирах не сумеет открыть возле них третью, и даже пробовать это бесполезно.  
\- Я сделаю все, что смогу, но я не сновидец, и не умею ходить между мирами... и как ты поймешь меня там, в своей стране? Ты знал мой язык всегда?  
\- Я научу тебя нескольким английским фразам, они несложны. Скажи мне о снах, покажи струну, и я и вовсе пойму тебя и поверю тебе, сколько бы лет мне не было. Что касается дверей...   
Картер задумался.  
\- Это непросто, но возможно.   
Они пообедали в таверне, подававшей только птичье мясо, а после Картер стал учить посейдонца английским фразам и тому, как натягивать струны между мирами. Учился тот очень быстро, но двери снов во снах поддаются немногим.  
\- Много времени ты не потратишь, вот, гляди, - Картер развернул свиток с расчетами и быстро прибавил в нем пару строк. - На то, чтобы найти меня и сообщить обо всем, хватит и трех часов, а здесь пройдет всего день. Я сообщу тебе координаты, а когда ты откроешь дверь - с этим я не смогу тебе помочь, к сожалению, - списывай всю погрешность в меньшую сторону: лучше заявиться раньше, чем позже.  
Спустя малое время Харпетрон успешно открыл дверь во снах, ведущую в мир ленивых жуков Лон'на, - о них много говорили в Посейдонии, - и Картер счел, что он выучился достаточно.  
В ночь растущей луны Картер передал посейдонцу резные косточки - положи их в карман, сказал он, и не вытаскивай, пока не захочешь, чтобы тебя увидели, - и напомнил все, что тот должен был знать. Стоя под чужими звездами на белеющей в лунном свете террасе, Харпетрон закрыл глаза и расслабился, слушая тонкие звуки между мирами; вычленив среди них, наконец, нужный, он поймал звенящую струну и обвел ею контур двери сна во Снах.   
И - шагнул сквозь нее.

 

* * *  
Картер свернул с многолюдной улицы Аккаде Актобе, петляя по переулкам, и, наконец, оказался в крохотном тупичке. Высокая стена впереди, впрочем, совершенно не остановила его: подпрыгнув, он уцепился за едва заметно выдававшися камень, подтянулся на руках, скребнул носками башмаков о теплый песчаник, ища для ног опоры. Еще пара секунд - и вот он уже сидит на стене, выбирая по ту сторону местечко, чтобы ловчее спрыгнуть.   
\- Долгих дней тебе, Солли, - сказал он, приземлившись безболезненно на теплые каменные плиты потайного внутреннего дворика, попасть в который можно было только жрецам храма, примыкавшего к нему с другой стороны. Но Картер давно знал другую дорогу, наученный своим другом, к которому он пришел сейчас, - служителем большелапой богини Ахат, хозяйки этого храма. Она благосклонно относилась к любым почитателям, но служить себе разрешала только кошкам и людям.  
\- И тебе, сновидец, - отозвался большой белый кот, гревшийся на солнце рядом и наблюдавший за Картером все это время. - Неплохой прыжок, но еще далеко от совершенства.  
\- Мне никогда не быть таким ловким, как кошачий народ, - усмехнулся Картер, растягиваясь на плитах. - Меня мучает кое-что, Солли.  
Тот дернул ухом. Рэндольф Картер, сновидец, друг всех кошек, иногда приходил сюда, чтобы поговорить о ходе светил или далеких мирах, послушать маленький фонтан, падавший не с журчанием, а с тихим плеском, похожим на кошачье мурлыканье, или просто подремать рядом с ним на солнышке бок о бок; - но не заговаривал раньше о таких вещах.  
\- Что же?  
Картер поведал ему все, что произошло с ним с тех пор, когда он ступил в мраморный дом на скалах Посейдонии, и до того момента, когда Харпетрон, молодой обреченный маг, ушел в мир яви, бывшей Явью для Картера, но остававшейся Сном для Харпетрона.  
Солли, служитель Ахат, выслушал его и некоторое время молчал. Солнце нестерпимо ярко сверкало на рубинах и топазах, украшавших его шею и лапы.  
\- Ты придумал великий план, но сделал дурное дело, Рэндольф Картер.   
\- Я не мог поступить иначе! Этот юноша - первый, кого я встретил, кто обладал достаточными знаниями, чтобы научиться сновидению, и способностями к этому, кто был жив в своей яви и согласился уйти в мою...   
\- Пока еще был жив, - кивнул кот. - А что сейчас?  
Картер тяжело вздохнул. Он помнил расчеты старой Кетав - все сроки для посейдонца истекли три дня назад. Там, в его Яви, омерзительная тень, призванная табличкой, слилась с его собственной тенью.   
\- Я не знаю, что с ним случилось, Солли. Прийти в Посейдонию достаточно близко и проверить я больше не могу - но там он, в любом случае, уже мертв, и не знаю, живы ли все остальные, если вспомнить, что за тварей вызвали те несчастные. А когда я проснулся, то не увидел никаких изменений, и, какие бы справки не наводил, не нашел Уоррена - его по-прежнему нет в моем мире, и все осталось так, как раньше. Харпетрон попал в мой мир, я уверен, я сам это видел; но он не дал знать о себе там, и просьба моя осталась невыполненной.   
\- Тебе ли обвинять его в этом! - фыркнул кот. - Обманщик! Зачем ты врал ему? Может, он согласился бы тебе помочь и так.  
\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой Картер. - Никто не стал бы тратить время, которого мало даже на то, чтобы найти собственное спасение.  
\- Дурное дело, - заворчал кот снова. - Дурные мысли. Плохо, сновидец.  
Ответить Картеру было нечего, он и сам корил себя, но в глубине души был убежден, что вновь поступил бы так же, даруй это хоть маленький шанс изменить то, что он помнил - ночь в трясине сгнившего кладбища, зловонный проем склепа, шорох чудовищного голоса в телефонной трубке.  
\- Как ты вытащил его сюда, я понял, - заговорил наконец кот, разбираемый любопытством, пересилившим нравоучения. - И это было столь же искусно, сколь и дерзко. Но как он сам смог уйти в твой мир? Разве можно открыть дверь в место, о котором ничего не слышал и ничего не знаешь?  
\- Нельзя, - вздохнул Картер. - Но я рассказал ему про Новую Англию тех лет, а он слушал очень внимательно - этого всегда достаточно, а юноша был исключительно способным магом. Я не понимаю, почему он ушел и не вернулся. Что могло случиться там с ним? Аркхем - менее опасное место, чем любой город Страны Снов, а он знал, что нужно торопиться, и не стал бы...  
\- Рассказал? - протянул кот и улегся поудобнее, взглянув на Картера. - Единожды? Расскажи и мне тогда о своем мире, сновидец, как рассказывал ему, быть может, мы найдем ключ.  
Картер пожал плечами в недоумении, но повторил все, что говорил тогда посейдонцу. Он говорил о зеленых холмах Новой Англии и о железных дорогах, прорезавших их, о машинах, движимых паром, и телефонных линиях, передающих голос из одного конца страны в другой, о двускатных крышах и тихих колдовских переулках, укрытых сенью буков и тисов, о старине колониальных особняков, пропитанных запахом благовоний и книжной пыли, об исполинских собраниях библиотек, хранящих древние манускрипты, о Мискатоникском университете, в коем желающие могут выучить не только явные, но и скрытые науки, о полетах по воздуху в планерах и самолетах, созданных без всякой магии, о провинциальных городках, укрытых патриархальными тайнами, о кораблях с паровыми моторами, бороздящих моря без должного страха, о морских глубинах и пытливых исследователях, о строгих и простых церквях строгой, странной религии и ее служителях в черных одеждах, хранящих много нечестивых тайн, о блестящих автомобилях из полированной стали, мчащихся по дорогам, о сборищах древних культов, о свете, зажигаемом в лампах по мановению руки, о ночном веселье никогда не спящих городов, о курящих молодых нахалах в длинных бежевых плащах и мягких шляпах, о смешливых девушках в блестящих платьях, с перьями в волосах, танцующих всю ночь до упаду под странную, дикую музыку чернокожих людей, выдувающих ее из огромных медных саксофонов, о Бостоне, Аркхеме, Данвиче и Иннсмауте, о городах и городках, о людях и книгах, о науках, музеях, каминах, гостиных, днях, вечерах и ночах.  
Солнце опустилось ниже, цвет его лучей стал темнее и гуще, в нем прибавилось оранжевых красок. Солли, жрец большелапой богини Ахат, молчал, глаза его были закрыты, а кончики усов и ушей казались позолоченным в вечернем свете.  
\- Ты глуп, Рэндольф Картер, - сказал он в конце концов, жмурясь. - Ты трижды видел свой закатный город, и того, что ты видел, было тебе достаточно, чтобы взойти за ним на Кадат Неведомый. Ушел бы ты из него, зная, что никогда не сможешь вернуться?

Далеко и давно был поздний, дождливый октябрьский вечер. Вывески сомнительных баров и огни роскошных казино зазывали к себе, из распахнутых дверей клубов гремел джаз и смех танцевавших людей, горели окна высоких домов, автомобили с шумом и вонью пролетали мимо, толпа людей в плащах, изящных манто и коротких накидках шла мимо, спеша насладиться вечером и ночью.  
В мраморном доме безобразное пятно, влившись в человеческую тень, втерлось в плоть, изменяя ее изнутри, пережевывая и гноя, - но в вопле боли, раздавшемся из бывшей совсем недавно человеческой глотки, была ярость, а не торжество: так ребенок, развернув яркий фантик, сердится, не найдя в нем конфеты.   
Ученик мага из Посейдонии по имени Харпетрон, очарованный, брел по мокрым булыжникам бостонской мостовой.


End file.
